Urmek, Protector of Gaia
Urmek, Protector of Gaia can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have the Orb of Urmek, which comes from the Land of Earth III, Special Mission:Gaia's Cradle, ''' and are at least level 75. You have 168 hours to complete the battle before it flees. = '''Basic information = Urmek has roughly 775,000,000 health. Use this text string to post DMG needed in monster chat: *1 Epic 5.2M, 2 Epic 11.3M, Legendary 11.9M *Since mid september'13, all records over 11.9M got a Legendary drop. Still, we need more data for accurate thresholds. Participants: up to 155 people total, with the following distribution: * 60 people levels 150+ * 35 people levels 100-149 * 30 people levels 50-99 * 30 people levels 1-49 This battle uses the Monster Class, Piercing/Resistance and Target Area systems. = Additional Information = 'Target Areas' Urmek has four different areas that can be attacked, each with its own health and resistance: * Essence (550,000,000) - Dispatch to defeat Urmek. * Stone Armor (125,000,000) - Dispatch to enable Wind Weakness on Essence. Reduces damage to Essence by a maximum of 25%, scaled by the amount of health left. * Left Arm (50,000,000) - Reduces damage to Essence by a maximum of 20%, scaled by the amount of health left. * Right Arm (50,000,000) - Reduces damage to Essence by a maximum of 20%, scaled by the amount of health left. 'Piercing/Resistance' Urmek has Piercing, Earth and Wind Resistance. * Essence - +15 Piercing Resistance, +5 Earth Resistance, +10 Wind Resistance (-10 if Stone Armor is dead) * Stone Armor - +15 Piercing Resistance, +5 Earth Resistance, -5 Wind Resistance * Left Arm - +5 Earth Resistance, -5 Wind Resistance * Right Arm - +5 Earth Resistance, -5 Wind Resistance Notes: * Piercing Resistance of +X will block up to X% of damage done to it, depending on your Physical Pierce. * Elemental Resistance of +X will block X% of damage done to it with that Element. * Elemental Resistance of -X will give up to X% bonus to damage with that Element. [[Siege Weapons|'Siege weapons']] 'Lore' 'Rewards while fighting Urmek' 108 Damage Essence 'Rewards after slaying Urmek' Loot thresholds for 99%: *' ': 1 - 5,140,000 (starts at 2,500,000), 2 - 11,250,000 (starts at 5,010,000) *' ': 1 - 11,830,000 (starts at 7,380,000) *Since mid september'13, all records over 11.9M got a Legendary drop. Still, we need more data for accurate thresholds. 'Alchemy' * (Helmet: 50 Attack, 72 Defense). Needs: ** x15 ** x5 * . Needs: ** x9 * . Needs: ** x16 * . Needs: ** x9 * . Needs: ** x16 * . Needs: ** x6 * . Needs: ** x6 * (Shield: 38 Attack, 40 Defense, 1 slot, 25 Physical Pierce). Needs: ** x12 (from Fenix) ** x12 (from Kessaran) ** x12 ** x12 (from Vorak) **Must have (not consumed): x1, x2, x2, x2 and x2. 'Item Archives' * Legendary item archive: ** x5: +7 Defense each. [[Monster Achievements|'Achievements']] *Gold Medal: 17,500,000 pure damage in less than 24 hours (before 144 hrs monster timer): +3 Skill Points (one-time award) *Slay Urmek 5 times (1,000,000 min dmg + def): +5 Favor Points. *Slay Urmek 5 times (5,000,000 min dmg, secondary targets have > 75% health): +3 Skill Points 'Notes' *Introduced April 16, 2012 *Damage needed for campaign: it has been reported that 5% is <32.M, so it is not based in total health for this monster. If we take into account both mains, we get 33.5M... Please keep posting your data here. *Please help the Castle Age community by entering your loot data in THIS spreadsheet. Category: Monsters